


Obey Me! GN Romantic Headcanons

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ace!MC, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, asexual character written by an asexual author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: A collection of relationship headcanons with GN MC.1. Sharing a bed - each character/Reader (Luke not included)2. Ace!MC comes out after a misunderstanding - brothers3. Nightmares of MC's death - brothers
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 261





	1. Sharing a Bed Headcanon

So… after some time in a relationship there’s a question of moving in together and sharing a bed and actually sleeping next to each other, gasp, with your pyjamas on.

**Lucifer**

  * not used to sharing a bed and his blanket at all, so the first few nights would be difficult until he gets used to that
  * prepare to get elbowed in the middle of the night, pushed to the edge and generally forced out of his space
  * and his space is basically the whole absurdly huge bed, this is his reign and he’s a dictator
  * the blanket is his reign too, you will not keep or get the blanket back, resistance is futile
  * probably the only way to actually stop him from that is snuggling to him – this way you can use his pillows and his blankets, and he seems to get calmer and more civil
  * if he wakes up in the middle of the night, he will likely snuggle too, because he’d be too sleepy to try to maintain his distanced persona… but since he already almost pushed you out, now you’re _both_ dangerously close to the edge of the bed
  * also, being the little spoon works for him pretty well, though good luck making him admit that



**Mammon**

  * he’s not used to sharing a bed with someone but it doesn’t stop him from clinging to you as if it’s the most obvious thing to do – saying he’s a sleep cuddler is a huge understatement
  * this applies to his legs too. Expect that he will use all his limbs to keep you close
  * despite that he will probably still steal the blanket… good luck freeing the blanket from his tangled limbs
  * prepare to wake up often when he tosses a leg over you or… accidentally slaps you when turning to the other side and dragging you with him
  * those moments when his breath or hair tickles you, or you’re in an uncomfortable position but cannot get out of his grip even a tiny bit
  * or when you’re overheated from all the warmth but he’s not letting go



**Leviathan**

  * you mean sharing the bathtub? There isn’t much space in there so cuddling is unavoidable
  * but this way he can’t steal the blanket, not that he would anyway - but this way he wouldn’t be robbed of the blanket either because otherwise he’d probably let you snatch it along with his pillow
  * if it was a bed he’d be the one to get chased to the edge and fall out of it, so maybe it’s good that it’s a bathtub and falling out of it would need some dedication
  * you’re warm so he’d totally snuggle
  * surprisingly, not an octopus person, probably too shy to really try to embrace, at least at first, so he basically will just press his face into your shoulder or crook of your neck
  * so you’ll have to cuddle him on your own and become his pillow, at least until he gets bolder
  * not a bad deal, is it?



**Satan**

  * generally quite civil and you won’t have to deal with being accidentally hit, kicked or slapped
  * or in any way experience you’re sleeping next to someone, because he’ll likely keep his distance and stay very far away
  * but if he targets your blanket and you try to resist, expect the blanket to be forcibly torn out of your grip
  * snuggling to him out of the blue might be a bad idea – he definitely isn’t used to that and might wake up panicking… and before he _really_ wakes up, you might get yeeted out of the bed. 0/10 would not recommend
  * until he gets used to sleeping next to you, a sneaky approach is recommended – hold his hand and he will pull you closer on his own… probably waking you in the process, but oh well
  * probably will always keep a rather loose embrace
  * but you better appreciate that, because it’d be troublesome to try to get up for bathroom if he traps you but refuses to wake up - so maybe it’s better this way



**Asmodeus**

  * sharing a bed isn’t a new thing for him, so fortunately he won’t push you out of the bed and won’t hog the blanket
  * he will stay on his side of the bed and will keep some distance
  * if you take more and more space in your sleep, he’ll probably end up curled in the corner
  * it’s not that he doesn’t want to cuddle, he’s just not used to receiving affection in sleep and just moves away
  * will probably wake up and panic a bit if spooned out of the blue but definitely will like it… and the fact you reached out for him to give him an affectionate hug in your sleep
  * once he gets used to sleeping next to you, will reach out himself and snuggle to your side or spoon you if you don’t spoon him on your own



**Beelzebub**

  * used to sharing a bed, will be the least troublesome of everyone
  * won’t ever accidentally kick, slap or in any way get into your space
  * at first he will be reluctant to reach out for you and will just stay on his side – so basically you can do whatever you want, stay away or snuggle to him
  * probably will even let you push him into a corner or the edge of the bed and will just curl in the small space you’d leave for him
  * when snuggled, will be happy, and will quickly start initiating the cuddles too - he’s definitely a sleep cuddler but reluctant at first since he’s unsure if it’s really welcome
  * with time he’ll stop running away and if slapped or elbowed, probably will pull you into an embrace instead of giving up the bed space



**Belphegor**

  * used to sharing a bed but not exactly used to giving up its space
  * while he won’t accidentally hit or kick you, expect him to take up the whole bed and push you out or treat you like a pillow
  * basically will either push you out or keep you in an octopus-like hold, no middle ground
  * resistance isn’t recommended, because once he catches you, you might not be able to get away
  * if it’s a warm season, beware of overheating in his hold
  * it might be very uncomfortable if you’re forced to stay in a weird position because that’s how he caught you
  * will he ever learn moderation? Unlikely
  * he will learn however, how to embrace you so you are comfortable and don’t try to wiggle out of his grasp, so at least you don’t wake up sore



**Diavolo**

  * if you’re afraid of the consequences of being slapped, hit, kicked or crushed by him in your sleep, your concerns are reasonable, considering his build, but fortunately groundless
  * as the ruler of the bed he’s very lenient and very calm in his sleep
  * will bravely bear with all the accidental hits you might give him and will probably let you take up more space than you should, so have fun pushing him to the edge, at least as far as he lets you
  * but won’t let you steal the blanket, the blanket is his to hog
  * he himself will rather seek you and try to get closer if he doesn’t meet any resistance – sleep cuddler from the first night



**Barbatos**

  * if you expected him to be all timid and agreeable just because he’s a butler and puts up with Diavolo’s mischief, you made a huge mistake
  * he has no clue how to share a bed and is the best example that sharing a bed is a _skill_
  * it’s not like he’s moving around a lot, so fortunately there won’t be many accidental hits but…
  * he starts out somewhere on his side, distanced, and will drift to you, seeking contact and pressing his body into yours
  * do not try to spoon him, I repeat, do not try to spoon him. Approaching him from the back is an extremely bad idea because he will press himself into you, and will butt you out of the bed. You’ll meet the cold floor with a loud thud.
  * he is usually used to waking up on call, so the fall wakes him up and he feels bad about butting you out… especially if it’s the second or third time during one night
  * approach him from the front. He’ll snuggle into you properly instead of pushing you out
  * let him spoon you or use you as a pillow and you’re safe
  * when he gets used to sleeping next to you, you can attempt resting your head on his chest too



**Solomon**

  * will attempt to stay away
  * will fail
  * I mean he can stay away if you don’t touch him at all and stay on your side of the bed
  * but let’s face it, he’s not really used to staying on his side so as soon as there’s any accidental (or very not accidental) touch, he’ll lean into it and he’ll start closing the distance
  * once he gets his arms around you, you’re not getting away. You’re doomed to have him as your pillow, and not only pillow. He probably won’t calm down until you are almost on top of him and completely octopus-ed to him
  * can be quite easily coerced into spooning you – just stand your ground, when he moves towards you and he’ll just nicely drift to you and glue himself to your back
  * good luck with the tickling breath though. Having you so close, he’d likely press his chin or lips to your hair. That _will_ tickle
  * getting to spoon him will be a challenge – he’ll just turn to face you and you’ll end up on his chest again
  * basically, you’re going to live the “there was only one bed, they fell asleep away but woke up snuggled” trope for a while before cuddling comes into habit for him



**Simeon**

  * surprisingly – not snuggly at all, at least at first. He’ll stay close, but will usually not attempt to embrace you
  * but this doesn’t mean he doesn’t seek contact. Expect him to stay close and just hold your hand at first
  * that’s how he’ll be most comfortable, facing you closely, foreheads linked
  * as he gets more used to sharing a bed, the embrace would get tighter, but even so, he won’t be the one to prevent you from going to the bathroom. Appreciate that, you could have had worse
  * if you want to gently coerce him into sleep cuddling, it might be advisable to approach the topic in winter and with a slightly insufficient blanket. He’ll seek warmth and you have plenty to offer, don’t you?
  * if he initiates the cuddling, he seems to actually prefer having some space, so only a light embrace will do. He will however most likely press his forehead, cheek or lips into you or into your hand and place his hand on your waist or hip
  * you know that dogs press the top of their head into their human when they’re seeking a cuddle? That’s him. Not Luke. Him.




	2. Ace!MC comes out after a misunderstanding - brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested during Ace Awareness Week on Tumblr with a prompt of an ace!MC who comes for cuddles after a tiring day - they just got together with their demon and haven’t had a proper chance to come out as ace, and their demon has... ideas, so they come out. Betaread by Humi!

It was a long day, a very long day full of one of the worst possible lessons – magical potions required a specific amount of magic as you had to sense the subtle changes in the brew right on time. Unfortunately, your magic levels weren’t much higher than those of a snail so it always took a lot of work and time to complete all the assignments.

You were just exhausted and frustrated, and… simply needed some relaxation and comfort. Fortunately, you had a newly acquired demon boyfriend so you hoped for a nice cuddling session.

You made a couple stealthy attempts before to find out everyone’s opinion and the results were quite a pleasant surprise since everyone seemed perfectly okay with the existence of aces. Still, you never had time to tell your boyfriend that you’re actually ace, since the relationship started a bit out of the blue just a few days before.

**Lucifer**

  * when you snuggle against him, he initially stiffens a bit as he’s probably not used to affection yet, but after a few seconds, he manages to relax
  * you explain that your day’s been exhausting and you just need to relax, to forget all the frustration and relieve all your stress... Suddenly, he has an idea
  * The Smirk happens
  * ohhhh no
  * you move away from him, much to his confusion. As he starts to inquire what is wrong, you admit you’re not down for that and you have been meaning to tell him an important thing – that you’re ace
  * “Oh,” type of reaction, but ultimately he isn’t disappointed or upset but rather worried if he ever made you uncomfortable since he knows he can be a bit… pushy about his date ideas and how you two spend time together, so you’ll probably have to reassure him that if it were the case, you’d speak up earlier
  * he accepts without much trouble, and if cuddles are what you need, cuddles you will get – he decides to play one of his most relaxing records and lets you snuggle against him the way you prefer before he tries to stroke your hair or shoulder. Even if his first attempts at affection are a bit awkward, he quickly gets used to that and you can feel that he starts leaning into the embrace on his own and pretty much starts melting in your arms
  * in the end, after the cuddling session his heart is so full of fluffy feelings that it might burst
  * poor demon had no clue that he was severely hug-deprived
  * now he knows though



**Mammon**

  * when you come into his room, he tries very hard not to act like a happy puppy but fails – it’s been a long day and he hasn’t seen you for _hours_ , but obviously he wouldn’t be himself if he admitted that honestly, Well, you already feel a bit better after seeing his bright smile
  * he’s absolutely enthusiastic about a cuddle session and clings to you with his eyes closed – he really wanted to have such an evening like this since you two got together recently but he still hasn’t any chance to just hog you all for himself since then
  * is he attempting to merge you two into one hybrid being? Because he’s so glued to you that it seems like he’s very much trying to accomplish that
  * at some point you realise that it’s getting late so you better go back to your room to be well rested the next day, but he starts complaining and being needy and doesn’t want to let you go. You try to wiggle out of his embrace but he freezes for a second, struck with some idea
  * “um, hey”, and he starts being very blushy and roundabout about something, because he was wondering if, you know (but don’t make him say that)
  * when it finally clicks in your mind what he’s implying, you tell him that you’d rather pass and ask him if he’s fine with spending the rest of the evening cuddling instead
  * he’s absolutely fine with that, but he’s confused as to why – so you brace yourself and tell him that you’re ace
  * he stiffens and immediately asks if it’s okay that he holds you like this – well, he was clinging to you like there was no tomorrow but if it made you uncomfortable he will absolutely keep his hands to himself
  * when you assure him that it’s exactly what you needed right now, he completely melts in your embrace and is like an absolute octopus – once he got you, it’s difficult to untangle yourself 
  * but on a second thought... it’s not like you _really_ need to go, so you’re content with the situation
  * he’s content too
  * he’s super greedy for affection and he’s getting it
  * happy demon noises



**Leviathan**

  * to be honest, you didn’t have high hopes since he has never been particularly cuddly, but it’d be already pretty soothing to just lean onto his shoulder when he’s playing and absent-mindedly observing his playthrough
  * he eagerly invites you to sit next to him, and rushes you even because he’s about to start a new anime series and it’d be nice to watch it with you
  * he has a point here, it would be very nice indeed to just forget the crappy day and dive into a story while snuggling your boyfriend
  * but the snuggling part immediately makes him flustered and blushy when you lean against him and put your arm around him
  * he starts rambling how he isn’t emotionally ready yet and needs to prepare himself mentally
  * when you’re a bit confused for what exactly does he need to prepare, he’s perplexed
  * he thought you were making a move on him – accordingly to the perceived situation, he panicked
  * when you explain that you just wanted to cuddle because of a tiring and frustrating day, he’s relieved and tells you to warn him properly so he can be prepared for the next step
  * well, you have to clear that now, so you come out to him – you don’t actually plan that since you’re ace
  * he is a bit surprised but admits that the whole relationship thing is very new for him so it’s actually perfect that you’re both on the same page
  * he still gets overwhelmed from your hugs but you spend a nice evening just watching some anime and leaning into each other
  * it seems that around four episodes later he finally got used to your arm embracing him. But only one for now. Let him get emotionally prepared for a two-handed hug first



**Satan**

  * when you come to his room, his first thought is to just read with you – or aloud to you, if you’re interested in the book he’s reading, so he happily invites you to just sit next to him and cuddle. He embraces you with one arm, because he needs one hand to hold a book (obviously), but you can just enjoy the embrace while resting your head on his shoulder or chest
  * the evening goes on as you’re snuggled against him and listening to his voice, a really nice evening indeed, because you could stay like that forever probably, especially considering that he unconsciously starts stroking your hair
  * after some recharging you notice that it’s quite late already, so you’re about to tell him goodnight and head back to your room when he stops you and offer that you stay for the night for another type of relaxation
  * when you refuse, he’s completely okay with that and doesn’t even ask any questions, so you feel comfortable enough to bring it up that you’re ace without too much worry
  * “I see,” type of reaction. He just accepts it as a fact and facts aren’t a thing one should have an opinion about
  * he assures you that he’s going to respect your boundaries since relationships are meant to be something that each partner feels comfortable and at home with, so if you want to continue cuddling, that’s how the night will go – that’d be a very nice thing for him too
  * in the end you end up just falling asleep snuggled to him and get some quality sleep
  * he himself is perfectly content with the outcome and really enjoys those snuggly quiet times with you – he feels really at peace



**Asmodeus**

  * you knew you’ll have to set things straight rather quickly, so you planned to clearly explain to him but as soon as he heard that you needed to relax, he ran off to prepare a bath for two before you could even start your coming out monologue. What can you do? Only sigh and wait
  * once he’s back, you explain to him that you were going to tell him that you’re ace and won’t take up his offer - you came rather for some nice snuggling instead
  * if you’re a bit worried since he already apparently got high hopes, he takes it surprisingly well and accepts it completely. Though it’s clear he’s a bit confused. He already knows that you appreciate him for more than what you can get from him, but it was a completely mind-blowing thing for him, so it takes him time to get used to. But snuggling sounds good!
  * wait, does that mean you don’t want this bath with rose petals that he prepared for you? It’s not like the bath cannot be taken alone and it’d be a waste to miss out such a nice bath. He has a new idea how to help you relax so take this bath so he can set up a beauty care session for you in the meantime
  * he actually passionately sets up everything for the beauty session and chooses cosmetics that works best for you, so prepare to be pampered. He’ll dry your hair, make sure that your skin is moisturised properly and it will take very short time for you to lose count of the cosmetics he applies, but all the beauty regimen makes you feel well cared for and spoiled. Aaand then he’d offer a shoulder massage, so all what’s left to do is just to melt
  * THEN you’re finally prepared for the cuddling session
  * a very nice and affectionate cuddling session, and he even starts behaving a bit like a cat, rubbing his face on your hair or shoulder
  * Asmo very much enjoys the cuddling, it’s such a non-transactional way of interacting and hence absolutely soothing for him too



**Beelzebub**

  * as usual, he was in the kitchen, so you snack with him and start telling him about your tiring day when he’s munching on his sandwich and you ask if you can just get a hug
  * he definitely wants to give you a hug, two hugs or more hugs. As many hugs as you need, so you end up sitting on his lap when he’s finishing the food and sharing it with you
  * after the meal, you two just sit together but the kitchen chair isn’t exactly the best place for cuddles so he comes to the conclusion that he’d rather take you back to his room – after all his bed would be more comfortable and you could do more
  * it turns a bit awkward as you move away from him a bit, trying to figure out quickly how to come out to him properly or at least explain what uses of beds you approve of
  * it clicks to him how it sounded and he quickly clarifies that he didn’t mean it this way, but if you want, he’d be down for that too
  * you explain to him that you’re fine with cuddling only and prefer it this way – because, well, you’re ace and were meaning to tell him
  * he isn’t surprised at all – it’s either his generally stoic attitude or he simply noticed already
  * likely it’s not that he noticed that you’re ace but rather never noticed any signs proving otherwise so he simply took it as a fact already and was taking it into consideration from the beginning
  * he assures you that his offer is absolutely ace and cuddle friendly, so you accept the offer and have a really soothing evening snuggling to his side until you drift off to sleep in his arms as he strokes your hair
  * to be honest, he himself is satisfied – your presence is so soothing for the constant hunger he’s feeling that all that matters is that you’re close



**Belphegor**

  * unsurprisingly, he was napping when you found him – and he was napping in some random place again
  * so you just slid under his arm and snuggled into him to nap along – you would sometimes join him in his naps even before you two got together so it wasn’t exactly anything new
  * at some point he woke up but that didn’t mean that the nap is really over since he’s enjoying the snuggles and doesn’t want to stop
  * but it’s getting cold since it’s getting late, so he offers you that you two could continue in his room or in the attic and expresses that if you two were in bed, he’d have some more ideas about stress relief… just kidding, just kidding… unless?
  * you unwrap yourself from his arms which makes him confused – because why? And anyway, you’re warm, he wants you back here
  * but once you tell him there’s something you’ve been meaning to tell him, he drops the pouty act and sits up to listen to you, so you tell him that you have a bit different ideas of stress relief and would prefer cuddling instead since you’re ace
  * he treats it like not a big deal – the revelation wasn’t ground-breaking at all, and it’s not bad at all that he’s going to save up some energy – so he doesn’t mind. More naptime is always welcome – his reaction sounds a bit silly, but he just tries to make sure you don’t feel pressured
  * he’d really dislike that if it made you reluctant to nap with him and snuggle to him and if it meant he couldn’t freely snuggle to you, so he’s not taking any risks here. He’s absolutely determined to keep up the cuddling activity that is comfortable for you
  * so come with him already, he needs another nap and you’re welcome to join him – so you do and enjoy even more cuddle time




	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With demons being basically immortal there are plenty of hardships when you’re so very mortal – even if you stay with your significant other in the Devildom, he will have to deal with the grief of losing you in the future that seems like only a blink away. It might not appear at first glance, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t aware of how little time you two have together and how fragile this happiness is. So… it just might happen that these thoughts start haunting him not only as worries, but as recurring nightmares.
> 
> What kind of nightmares would each of them have?
> 
> **TW: nightmares of death, murder, illness & violence!**

With demons being basically immortal there are plenty of hardships when you’re so very mortal – even if you stay with your significant other in the Devildom, he will have to deal with the grief of losing you in the future that seems like only a blink away. It might not appear at first glance, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t aware of how little time you two have together and how fragile this happiness is. So… it just might happen that these thoughts start haunting him not only as worries, but as recurring nightmares.

What kind of nightmares would each of them have?

**Lucifer**

He’s extremely aware how much time he’s losing being away from you, but he cannot help it – he’s definitely a busy demon, trying to manage both his work for Diavolo and his brothers. He stays up late and even if he asks you to just stay around or help him out categorising the papers, it’s not the quality time and attention and attention you should be getting. But still, often he’s staying up so late that by the time he comes back to his room, you’re already asleep.

He snuggles to you, careful not to wake you up. And then he dreams.

He doesn’t toss in his sleep, he isn’t restless – so you never know about those moments in the night when the constant thoughts that he’s letting your life slip through his fingers haunt him even in his sleep.

The dream starts like an average day. You both had your duties for the day, so you just went your ways after the morning good bye kiss. He really had a lot to do, urgent matters that couldn’t wait for later, so he kept working and working... and working. And when he was finally done, he came back as usual to snuggle up to you and just enjoy that quiet happiness of falling asleep next to the person he loved.

But he lost track of time so much during his work and found you in bed all grey-haired… 

_Just how much time has passed_ , he thought, horrified, with aching heart reaching to stroke your wrinkled face...

It was cold and stiff under his fingers.

You were gone. All your life passed by and reached its end and he missed it entirely. And in that moment, just as the horror sinks in, he wakes up.

Shivering slightly, he’d cling to you, to just feel your warmth, resting his head on your chest – a gesture he’ll never admit doing, and one he’d never do openly – and listen to your heartbeat. A sign that you’re alive.

**Mammon**

By allowing himself to get so attached to you, to get invested, he became much more vulnerable than he was ever before. The moment he let himself admit that he loves you, that he wants to be with you, he dropped his self-deceptive attitude and the pretense of loose friendship. He was already deeply emotionally dependent on you – but allowing those feelings to flourish has made him need you even more, made him even more afraid of loss, constantly aware that his world would fall apart if he lost you.

What haunts him are all these times he was too late. All those times you had to be saved by someone else because he wasn’t able to. Two times when he couldn’t save you from Lucifer because of his own fear – despite the fact that he could’ve just grabbed you and ran. After all, he was the fastest, he’d get you out. The times he messed up, slipped or was simply not by your side. His own jealous words that if he can’t save you, you’d better rather die than be saved by someone else. And that it really came to reality once already. His own despair and regret when he was watching the promise fulfilled _again_.

So he keeps dreaming of hearing you scream. Of your scream when he was away, or just turned the corner, barely a few metres before you, and something happened. Something happened and all he could do was watch you fall, fatally wounded – and try to stop the bleeding as your blood oozes between his fingers.

In those dreams he knows already he’s too late, but he still tries, he still hopelessly rushes to you. But all he ever manages to do is to just witness your last moments.

So if you wondered why he became even more clingy after you two got together, not letting you out of his sight – that’s the reason. And if you get angry at him for not giving you any space – he will just listen in silence, so out of character, not arguing back for once.

**Leviathan**

He’s probably the most accustomed with loss. Having pets – which are likely not entirely immortal even in the Devildom – has probably taught him to deal with all the feelings of grief. This doesn’t mean he isn’t invested in your relationship – he has never bonded so deeply with anyone before, he has never let anyone this close.

He has never had someone to share his passion with, someone who’d just listen to him and be genuinely curious about things that make him happy. Who’d want to be part of his life and hobbies.

Obviously, he’s been worried that he might not be able to save you in the time of need but that was a thought he got used to. But one time, there was a scare when you were playing one of his games – the type of game that played out in reality and one that he’s been thrilled to introduce you to. He was checking it out on his own first, just to make note of places where he’d have to really look out for you, but you got caught in the game world too – and got hurt. It wasn’t even a particularly dangerous game.

So whenever he dreams, that accident comes back to him. He launches a game – and you don’t survive the play through. And he still has to complete it, he still has to win, but all he’s fighting for is just… so you don’t disappear in the game world, without a trace. There’s no victory anymore, just desperation and pointless – he knows it – hope that maybe this game isn’t as deadly. That maybe when he wins, you just wake up from a coma or sleep.

Yet he knows how unlikely it is. He knows he’s deluding himself.

But he still keeps fighting – to inevitably come back to reality to find his hopes crushed.

You got used to the fact that he shifts in the night once in a while, octopus-ed to you. That you wake up wrapped in his tail as he – in his demon form at night, for no apparent reason – keeps you both tied together… you think that maybe he’s just cold as a reptile would get on chilly nights and crave warmth, but that’s not why.

From the first nightmare, he started to be much more careful. He pays attention to the games he’s buying and never launches a game without having you close, to be able to protect you. He stopped buying the games he enjoyed before so much. Whenever you asked Levi about it, he’d just reply that he got tired of games that make him leave his room.

This doesn’t make sense to you. Whenever the nightmares come back, he takes you manga shopping instead or claims that he needs to check the material for his cosplays before purchase. He’s not staying so cooped inside as he used to, and just… refuses to play.

It seems like a good change, at least somehow– he leaves his room much more often and there’s less unpleasant game surprises waiting in the House of Lamentation. But he cannot enjoy the games so much anymore.

This is what brought you two together. This is his passion that he wants to share with you – and something that’s even more fun when you’re with him. He cherishes your gaming sessions together and doesn’t even mind your lack of skill in many games.

This is not what matters.

And yet –

What brought you two close might hurt you – and might kill you if he’s not careful. And that doesn’t let him play his favourite games with the same joy anymore. There’s always fear in his playthroughs, he’s never having just pure fun again, always alert and cautious.

**Satan**

For him the worst isn’t the limited time you have. He knows that. He prepared himself for that in the only way he could – reading all the available books he could find. He knows the signs of potential illnesses typical to each age group and continues to read up more and more, to have full knowledge on health problems your age group might encounter. This way he can be sure that he did everything in his power to ensure that your mortality will not take you away prematurely.

Of course, it’s just a coping mechanism that helps him deal with that uncertainty and fear of loss, but it’s working. It gives him the illusion he has things under control.

But what he’s mostly scared of is himself and his own temper. Paradoxically, his self-awareness is what makes you safe – whenever you two have even a tiniest disagreement, he immediately tries to detach himself from any possible upcoming irritation, and whenever he suspects he _might_ be getting angry at you, he _flees_.

But that constant vigilance is what makes him constantly aware that he’s the threat to the person he loves the most. And this does take its toll on his mind.

And he keeps dreaming about arguments. About arguments so heated, he’d lose control and switch to his demon form. The rest is a blur, and the next thing he sees is you… in red. You’re lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, clutching an undoubtedly fatal wound – and looking at him, with a stare clouded with pain, as he falls to his knees and cradles your dying body, weeping over what he has done.

But there’s no fear in your eyes – you’re not afraid. You look betrayed. And this expression gets frozen on your face as you let out your last breath in his arms.

He cannot shake off those dreams. He keeps remembering them, every day they come back to him. To the point that in moments of rage he sees bloodstains on his hands again. He knows it’s not real, but it immediately shuts him down, and everyone seems to be happy with his new self-control and the positive influence you had on his temper…

**Asmodeus**

He knows that aging is a human thing and that it exists, and he would definitely notice the signs of it. But it’s not a concern – he loves you and that means by itself that you’re a certified beauty – if he considers you the second most beautiful being after himself, it’s simply an unquestioned fact. He firmly believes that it won’t change, no matter your age. That your hair will have the most stunning shade of grey, that the wrinkles on your face will have the most beautiful pattern. He doesn’t doubt it for a single moment.

However…

At some point he was informed that age doesn’t only mean that your looks change and that your strength and health would decrease. He could somehow comprehend aging being your body becoming less and less efficient to the point of complete failure, but… cancer was beyond his comprehension.

At first he wasn’t bothered – he just didn’t grasp what it really was. But some part of his mind understood. And so, more and more unsettling dreams started creeping into his peaceful nights.

He dreams that you were getting weaker – and he pampered you, as always, helped you and assisted you. He was taking care of you in the best possible way, to make your aging as little straining as possible.

And yet it wasn’t age.

The voice of the human doctor is clear as emotionless as they announce how much time you have left. He doesn’t know what cancer looked like on those human diagnostic devices, but what he’s seeing in his dreams on those screens is ugly and menacing, and he knows it’s been hiding in your body for a long, long time and he never knew.

He failed you. He, who was supposed to notice every tiniest change in your body, never sensed the hostile takeover that was happening just under his fingertips as he held you. And all he can do is to be at your side and watch you lose the fight and succumb to the illness. To your own body turning against you.

Those dreams fill him with primal dread. He doesn’t even imagine finding that his body might have a potential of complete betrayal, becoming his mortal enemy – and he’s horrified that it might happen to you. That your body might try to kill you someday. It sounds absurd, it sounds ridiculous for him, who never considered parting himself from the image of his body – but it’s a cruel fact for you.

And he can’t help but run his fingers over your skin, inch after inch, checking over your body. He clings to you, fully focused on how you’re pressed into him, if there’s anything different in your shape, in your skin – until you start muttering something angry, woken up in the middle of the night. And he has to let you sleep, but his heart is still frozen with fear that something might be happening – and that he just missed it.

Since the nightmares started, he’s become much more touchy feely – and as the time passes he can barely keep his hands to himself. You usually don’t mind, it’s Asmo after all – it’s like demanding a cat to stop scratching, even if he took it up a notch. But sometimes it gets on your nerves and you push his hands away with an annoyed complaint and for a split-second, a shadow passes over his face. But as you blink, he’s smiling and telling you those typical sweet nothings he always says.

**Beelzebub**

He already has nightmares. He relives and relives Lilith’s death – but your presence has pushed these dreams away for most part. He was happy, for once. His nights were mostly peaceful and even when he was waking up from the old nightmare, he could rely on your soothing embrace to calm him down. But the fears come back sometimes. He didn’t expect them to strike when he was just so at peace, but they finally caught up to him, triggered by something trivial that made him realise he now has two people he cares so much about again.

And he’s dreaming about the choice again, but this time it’s a different choice. More often than not it’s not as about saving one of the two anymore but who to hurt to save the other.

He dreams of Belphie murdering you – and how he cannot bring himself to pacify his twin immediately, out of fear he’d hurt him. He evaluates the least harmful way and leaps but that short moment is enough for Belphegor’s fingers to crush your throat. You fall limp right into his arms, gasping for air that cannot go through your airway anymore. It’s hopeless, but you still are fighting to stay alive – only to fail. It’s all because of his hesitance.

It’s his indecisiveness that kills you. In many, many scenarios where he has to choose and hesitates a split of a second too long and just watches you choke out your last breath… without an ounce of blame.

When he wakes up he only clings to you. He wants to believe he can protect you. But at the same time, he feels that if it would ever play out in reality – he’d fail.

On those nights when he remembers what happened already once, when he cannot erase your dying gaze from his mind…

The stress and fear just makes him hungry, so hungry as he never felt before. Your presence – that normally soothes him and dulls his hunger – now just makes him feel overwhelmingly famished.

But he doesn’t leave the bed.

He knows it wouldn’t happen again. He knows that Belphie cares about you and wouldn’t let any harm come close to you. Yet he cannot leave you alone, in this dark – suddenly hostile room, so he just bears with it, bears with his aching stomach through the night, until he finally calms down.

And albeit his morning hunger is even stronger than usual, the mornings with everyone – and with enough breakfast for everyone since his midnight snack trips to the kitchen don’t happen anymore – seem to keep the family together, much more peaceful, much more connected.

**Belphegor**

He acts like nothing really affects him – even when you two are together, he’s rarely really expressing how much he cares, despite being his usual clingy self that won’t leave you alone.

Your mortality doesn’t seem to occupy his mind, and either does the fragility of human life. In spite of the fact that he took yours already and knows how easy it is and how a second could take you away. But he’s aware that there are others who would take any chance to kill you and destroy Diavolo’s plans.

So when he dreams, he dreams he finds you with your throat crushed, at the feet of another demon. He holds you, either already dead or even worse – dying in his arms, trying to catch a breath as you suffocate to death.

And when he looks up to the murderer, he sees his own face. He relives and relives how he murdered you. This time though, he loves you dearly – and he loses you when the other him takes your life. He doesn’t know it’s a dream, he doesn’t know you’ll be alive when he wakes up – he just has to watch himself take your life away, not understanding why he’s there again, why he’s doing it again.

He cannot stop it, he cannot change it. Still he tries to.

Then the dream resets and he starts his run, the terror ripping out his heart. He’s late again, he watches how your body is thrashed downstairs, listens to his own hateful words and laughter. His emotions are raw and overwhelming as his past and current conscience overlap, mix and separate again, like in a kaleidoscope, completely chaotic and uncontrollable. The dream loops and loops, and sometimes– he starts in his own body, but cannot control it. He just watches from the inside how he murders his beloved again.

When he wakes up next to you, he wants to hold you but can’t. His still-panicked mind doesn’t trust his own body so he distances himself and moves away while still craving the touch, the warmth.

He listens to your calm breathing, the proof that you’re alive, and the closest he gets is pressing the top of his head to your chest or back, so he can feel each of your breaths while keeping the rest of his body as far as he can.

It annoys you though that he often ends up across the bed and pushing you out with his head. But whenever you point it out, he just silently accepts the scolding. He never comments on it, he never promises either not to do this again, just pissing you off even more with what seems for you like just pointless spite.


End file.
